The present application generally relates to database management, and more particularly, to techniques for managing the execution of a group of queries.
Databases are computerized data storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system is a computer database management system (DBMS) that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. An object-oriented programming database is a database that is congruent with the data defined in object classes and subclasses.
Regardless of the particular architecture, a requesting entity (e.g., an application or the operating system) in a DBMS requests access to a specified database by issuing a database access request. Such requests may include, for instance, simple catalog lookup requests or transactions and combinations of transactions that operate to read, change and add specified records in the database. These requests (i.e., queries) are often made using high-level query languages such as the Structured Query Language (SQL). Upon receiving such a request, the DBMS may execute the request against a corresponding database, and return any result of the execution to the requesting entity.